


Half-Empty

by csmickey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Basically, M/M, and geoff and ray, and lindsay helps them, and then it gets fluffy, but lindsay's the important one, esp michael, ryan and michael fight, this is my first ah fic so apologies if they're ooc, which they probs are tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csmickey/pseuds/csmickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Michael have been fighting for over a week, and Geoff's convinced he's gonna have to fire them both if they don't quit it, because the video qualities have been so low. Geoff and Ray have a talk with Ryan and Michael (respectively) and Lindsay gives Ryan a final push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Empty

Ryan and Michael had been fighting for over a week, and it was fucking with the entire office. The work ethic of the Achievement Hunter office had always been lighthearted, but with Ryan and Michael’s awkward tension, and the comments about the other under each other’s breath, it was getting hard to work in. One of them had to address it. It was just Ryan and Geoff in the office, everyone else was at lunch. Geoff still had so much work to do, and Ryan didn’t want to face Michael for more than he had to today.

“You and Michael need to work your shit out.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Ryan quickly responded to Geoff, turning in his chair to face the older man. “I mean, like, what do you mean?”

“You’re filling the office with tension, you fucking assholes. It’s obvious you’re fighting about some shit, and both of your video qualities have gone down so damn much. If you don’t figure it out, I’m gonna have to fire you both.” Geoff replied, saving the edited video and turning to look at Ryan. “Seriously, dude, figure your shit out.” He finished talking, and got up, walking out of the room. _Guess he did actually have lunch plans, huh._

And that left Ryan with his thoughts and everything he’d wanted to say to Michael.

* * *

 

“Well? What’s up with you and Ryan?” Ray prompted as they sat at Jersey Mike’s, taking a huge bite out of his sub.

“What are you talking about? There’s nothin’ up with me and Ryan. We’re… fine.” Michael responded, looking down at the table as he took a bite that couldn’t possibly fit in anybody else’s mouth.

“Are you kidding me? Like, are you seriously fucking kidding me? Alright, number one, I’m the only one who knew you guys were even a thing before the fighting, don’t try to fool me. I know you’re fighting, and it’s gotta be about something big, because it’s been going on this long. So, what’s up?” Ray set his sub down, staring Michael in the eye. He fidgeted and took another bite of his sub before looking up at Ray.

“Ugh, fine. Number one, not true. Geoff knew. Pretty sure Lindsay did, too. We weren’t exactly… subtle. But that doesn’t matter, okay, it’s pretty much over, it doesn’t matter if they knew, because there’s nothing to know. And if you’re just gonna ask me about assholes that work with us, that I really don’t wanna talk about, then go have lunch with Ryan, maybe he’ll fucking talk about me. He’s good at that.” Michael stood up, throwing the other half of his sub in the trash and taking his drink out the door with him. He’d officially lost his appetite.

* * *

 

After his (very one-sided) talk with Geoff, Ryan couldn’t stand to be in the office alone with his thoughts anymore, so he went and found the person he could trust the most in this building. Lindsay. He stuck his head into the other AH office and found her immediately. “Hey, I’ve got a headache, I’m gonna go get some fresh air outside. You wanna come with?” Lindsay immediately agreed. This was a regular occurrence, if Ryan wasn’t feeling well, or wanted to talk about something. Even if he didn’t wanna talk, and just needed company, Lindsay would stand outside or sometimes walk down the block with him.

“So, what is it this time, Ry?” She asked him as they stepped out in the Texas air. She quickly crossed her arms over her hoodie, not having expected it to be this cold.

“I, uh, Michael and I are fighting…” He trailed off, stepping forward and looking down. “Can we walk?” He asked, crossing his arms across his chest and taking a deep breath.

“You always know I’m gonna say yes, dude. And I noticed. You’ve not been very subtle about it.” She nodded her head, as she fell into step with Ryan, approaching the end of the parking lot, taking the turn out of it.

“Have we really been that obvious about it? God, whatever, I just… I fucked up, Lin. I don’t know how I fucked up, but I fucked up in some way, and now Michael hates me, and I don’t know why. This is killing me a little bit, I’m just… I miss him. So much, and he won’t talk to me, and I still don’t know why and…” He trailed off again, noticing a mess of curly red hair walking towards them with a Jersey Mike’s cup in one hand and the other in his jeans pocket. He was looking down, he didn’t even know they were there. Lindsay started to cross to the other side of the street.

“Seems like you two need to talk. So go talk.” With that, she was gone, heading in the other direction, back to the Rooster Teeth office. Damn. He was alone now. Except for the red head that still hadn’t noticed he was in front of him. He froze up for a second, seeing the sadness in Michael’s stance. God, what had he done?

“Hey, uh… Hey.” Ryan approached Michael and his head snapped quickly up, his eyes immediately zeroing in on Ryan.

“Oh, it’s just you.” Michael looked back down, not seeing the hurt in Ryan’s eyes. They were at least 8 minutes out from Rooster Teeth at this point, Ryan had time to at least try and talk. He turned around to walk with Michael.

“Hey, can I just… ask what I did? Why are you mad at me? Why are we fighting?” Michael looked up again, looking into Ryan’s eyes.

“Are you kidding me? _You don’t know what you did_? God, this is worse than I thought.” Michael sped up. Okay, make that five minutes.

“I don’t. I really don't. And I’m worried, because I don’t wanna lose you and I feel like I am and… what?” He noticed Michael staring at him again. “Why are you…?” He was cut off by a kiss, Michael’s lips pressing surprisingly gently into his. “Okay… Are you not mad anymore or?”

“It was just… something you said, the other day. I thought you were over me, I thought you didn’t want me anymore.” Michael looked sad again, and Ryan couldn’t fucking stand it. So, he quickly took Michael’s hand in his.

“I’m not over you. I’ll be dead before I’m over you.” He brought Michael’s hand up to his lips and pressed gently as they approached the Rooster Teeth building and he saw a glimpse of a smile from Michael as they walked in the doors with their hands intertwined.


End file.
